LOVE AT FIRST CHAT
by Queen221
Summary: two people meet in a gaming/ chatting app. will they find what they were looking for in each other? will they ever meet or destiny will tear them apart? will Ezra fight for his love or lose and give up his love ? based on author's true life story
1. Chapter 1

_**HI GUYS I'VE BEEN READING FANIFCS SINCE LONG BACK AND NOW AFTER MY SUDDEN BREAKUP (WELL NOT ACTUALLY BREAKUP. MY BF'S MOM TOOK HIS PHONE AND TOLD US NEVER TO CONTACT EACH OTHER AGAIN) I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE REAL STORY OF MY LOVE LIFE IN FORM OF FANFIC ABOUT MY BF AND I. I WILL USE PLL CHARACTERS EZRA AND ARIA TO TAKE YOU THROUGH MY LOVE STORY. HE IS OLDER THAN ME LIFE EZRA AND I'M SHORT LIKE ARIA SO I DECIDED TO USE THEM PLUS THEY CUTE TOGETHER LIKE CODY AND I...**_

 _ **THIS IS FOR YOU BABY... I HOPE WE GET TOGETHER AGAIN CAUSE WE FOREVER ARE TEAM KODY . LOVE YOU CODY**_

 _ **08/08/2017**_


	2. Chapter 2 - PALRINGO

**CODY,** the only name that beats in my heart 24/7. The only man I love, my soul mate, true love, my baby, my world, my universe, my life. Baby this book is dedicated to you to show you how much I love you and always will no matter what and I still have hope that one day our angel will reunite us back together and we will surely meet one day at a corner of the earth and live our dream together but till then babe I will hold on to our memories and your pictures which I see every morning and night before going to bed. Love you handsome forever till death finds me but hopefully you'll find me before that babe…

08th AUGUST 2017 – TEAM KODY

Chapter 1- PALRINGO

ARIA'S POV

Just got back from college after doing 2 exams which were economics and English. Was easy but tiring day as I was sick and had painful stomach all day. Oh thank god I got no exam tomorrow and last and final exam which is mathematics is day after and I don't have to worry about it tonight. Laying down in bed I turn on palringo app in my phone to check on my groups and see what's going on. I have about 8 groups in palringo and people thinks it's weird as they can't even handle one group in palringo well I was a palringo addict and didn't go a day without logging in. so I logged in my account and found out I have several texts by a guy named Ezra. Weird I thought as I don't remember seeing him in my groups or friends groups. Anyways I decided to reply with a "hi" and "how are you" as I love making new friends… little did I knew was that this stranger will steal my heart and never plan to give it back to me. Immediately I got a reply and soon we started having a good conversation. 3 Hours passed like seconds with him and it became 8 pm here in Fiji and I asked him if he has kik and we added each other in kik.

Ezra – be my girl

Me – I'm sorry I just got out of a relationship 2 weeks ago and I'm not ready plus I just met you

Ezra – friends then?

Me- of course and I guessed we already are silly

Ezra – cool J

An hour passed chatting in kik and he started on about dating me again

Ezra – please

Me – no I just told you I'm not ready Mr. stalker

Ezra– but I wanna date you

I don't know what it was about him that pushed me closer to him and I couldn't stop smiling with all his texts and I even forgot that I'm sick

Me – you won't stop begging would ya?

I smiled asking that

Ezra – nope, not until you say yes

Me – yes

Ezra– yes ?

Me – yes

Ezra– but I thought you not ready

Me – well who can say no to cute boy like you ;)

Ezra– thank you J

We chatted bit more until it became 9:30 pm in Fiji and 4:30 am in USA and I went to bed with a smile on my face.

Its 7 am and I wake up and freshen up then turn on my kik to see I received a text from Ezra

Ezra– good morning babe

Me – good morning baby

We chatted till 11am then he went to have dinner as it was 6 pm at his place. I decided to ask him how he found me in palringo as you can't find people In there until you are in same group with them or someone shared their ID with you

Me – so you really wanted to be with me yesterday

Ezra– yup

Me – so how'd you find me ?

Ezra– I got a sign from god and I knew you're the one

Me – excuse me? Lol

Ezra– it's true. I had a dream and in it and all I just saw was palringo and Zoe

My real name is Aria but in palringo I kept my name zoe

Me – still you can't find people in pal unless you share a group with them and as far as I know you're not in any group

Ezra – I kept finding you in all groups until I found you because Jesus told me you're my soul mate

Me – mhm

I didn't discuss it further as I had feeling he either stalked me or any of my palringo friends told him about me but I changed the topic and his lie was goofy and cute.

Ezra – I love you

Me – you just met me yesterday

Ezra– but feels like I know you since years and I really love you

Me – that's sweet but I'm not ready for that yet as its too early for me

Ezra– I understand

That night we stopped chatting early as I had a math's exam the next morning and I stayed awake all night studying from 6 pm-2 am then slept a bit and studied again from 5 am till my exam which was at 9 am I studied so much that it was shocking I finished exam in 1 hour 20 minutes and quickly came home to chat with my babe

What's happening? Am I falling in love? I ask myself


	3. Chapter 3 I LOVE YOU(S)

It's been a week since Ezra and I have been dating and he Is really cool and I love everything about him. Though we don't know everything about each other as it's just been a wake I'm also scared, nervous and exited as my exam results will be sent in my student invoice by next week.

Ezra – morning so how'd you sleep?

Me – was good but slept less because mom and bro talks loud so much and bro left for work at 6 am and their talks disturbed my sleep

Ezra – oh I always sleep good I just take off my hearing aid and sleep peacefully as I can't hear anything without them

That was the most shocking thing for me to read. We dating since week and he didn't tell me this until now.. well it's not like I'm going to leave him just because he deaf. I'm not that type of girl I only go for heart and personality not looks and physical appearance or disabilities. But still I wished he told me before as I don't like lies and secrets in relationships

Me – why didn't you tell me before?

Ezra – because I don't consider myself deaf and didn't thought it matters

Me – yeah it doesn't matter I mean I don't judge plus you can hear with hearing aid but I don't like lies and secrets and wish you told me earlier

Ezra – I'm sorry it's just all girls ignore me because I'm deaf

Me – well I'm not going to do that because I love you

Ezra – what?

Me – I love you silly

Ezra – I thought you'll never say that and I love you too babe and I promise no more secrets.

Days went by chatting like this with him and I found out my friend in palringo who once dated Ezra's cousin told him about me and well I was fine with it.

I log in to my invoice to check my exam results and I'm so nervous

Me – I'm going to check now hope I passed

Ezra – don't worry babe I know you did as you worked so hard

I click on my results and oh god I'm so excited I passed

Me - I passed!

Ezra – I told you babe and I'm proud of you

Me- *smiley*

I was doing foundation in college which was needed before I start my law now my law studies start from January and it's just august right now so I'm home for 4 months and I'm going to spend all time with my babe. He told me he stays with his parents and sometimes works for his dad as its hard for him to get a job in USA due to his disability.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into month and its 08/09/2017 today. It's been a month since Ezra and I have been together and I can't help but fall in love with him more as days pass by.

Ezra – so baby happy anniversary

Me – happy anniversary babe

Ezra – we should get married

Me – oh yeah? I love that

Ezra – I will get you the ring you want we get engaged when I come next year

Me – same here baby and aaaawwwwww

Ezra – I love Pokemon

Pokemon so he wants Pokemon ring and I need to choose a similar ring or else it would be unfair if I have diamond ring and he has anime ring I think to myself

Me – yeah sure I'll get you that baby and I'll choose batman then

Ezra- cool babe

We choose our rings online and promise to get it sized before we plan to meet

Damn I just love this man so much he my baby


	4. Chapter 4 - Responsibility

CHAPTER 3 - RESPONSIBILITIES

Today mom's friend calls me and pleads me to help her friend at his DVD shop for 3 weeks because he will be busy and won't be able to attend to his shop for 3 weeks and I agree as I'm bored of staying home for a month anyways. I go back to texting Ezra and tell him I got a job and he not really happy thinking we won't spend much time together and that its time for me to study not work and I told him its just for 3 weeks and I'll text him whenever I'm free and he agrees then.

First day of work was good but shop is inside an arcade where mostly prostitutes hang around so I didn't like it that much I'm glad it's just for 3 weeks and if it wasn't for my mom's friend I would have never said yes to this job

Ezra and I still chat all day and night like always and after 2 weeks he also got job as a pharmacist in cvs pharmacy and we both saving to buy our ring unfortunately after my job ended Ezra fell down stairs in his house forgetting to wear shoes and I ended up hurting his back and quitting his job.

Me – I'm sorry babe you fell down because of me

Ezra – it's not your fault babe

Me – we had argument and you fell down

Ezra – don't say that I just forgot to wear shoes ok

Me – ok you gonna see the doctor?

Ezra – yeah I made an appointment and I'll be getting a block shot surgery

Me – oh ok I'm sorry

It's been hours and no replies from Ezra but I can't call him as I'm busy with my god mom and mom and other families and I receive text from Ezra after 5 hours

Me – what happened?

Ezra – I forgot to take dogs out and they pee on mom's bed and now she pissed at me

Me – I'm so sorry babe are you ok?

Ezra – no my mom Is pissed at me and made me clean it and called me bullshit deaf and its hurts so much

Me – I'm so sorry babe *hugs*

Ezra - *hugs crying*

Me – aww babe it'll be alright

We chatted a bit and Ezra went to sleep and next he told me his parents grounded him and his mom will take his phone every night because just because he was careless enough to let dogs pee in the house and I can't believe she'll do that as he is 25 and an adult …

Me – so how will we chat?

Ezra – don't worry I have Ipad she doesn't know about and we can viber there

Me – alright

Days went by and we always chat in whatsapp during day time and in viber at evening until Ezra goes to sleep and good his mom hasn't found that out.

Today Ezra told me his dad and grand dad is going to hunting camp and he'll stay home but unfortunately his mom is sick and will stay home as well.

I helped Ezra make porridge for his mom in microwave by giving him recipe even though he didn't wanted to saying his mom is mean LOL

Pleased with us his mom let him keep his phone for the night and we chatted all night and I kept telling Ezra to go sleep but he insisted and stayed awake till 4am chatting with me and told me to wake him up around 8am by calling him as he can hear his phone vibration. Unluckily by alarm didn't go off at 1:30 am which meant to be 8:30 am in USA instead I woke up at 4am and called him

Me – morning babe

Ezra – morning baby

Me – sorry its late

Ezra – it's ok

Me – you were awake or just woke up?

Ezra – it's fine just go sleep

Me – I can stay awake

Ezra – just go sleep I'm sleepy too

I felt something is wrong but didn't insist and went back to sleep and woke up at 7am and called Ezra and heard a woman pick up his phone. Hell no I thought and quickly hanged up and texted

Me – Ezra! Who picked up the phone?!

Ezra – his mom

Me – and who are you?

His mom – can't you read?

Me – sorry just woke up. Where's Ezra?  
Mom – chores

Me – when he be back?

Mom – he chat with you all night and wake up late and dogs pee in house again. I'm sick I expect him to help me in house work but he stays up chatting with you then sleeps all day and being ugly at me

Me – well I'm sorry it's my fault I had to wake him up at 8am but I woke up late. Will be here later?

Mom – I don't think so because I took his phone and Ipad both

Me – and when will he get it back?

Mom – when he starts acting his age 25 and takes his responsibilities

Me – but you can't do that

Mom – I pay bills not him so it's my phone and he is never getting his Ipad back as he exceeded his minutes and I need to pay $200 extra

Me – well I'm sorry ma'am but will he be on tomorrow?

Mom – yes but I'll take his phone back every night 9:30 and give it back when he wakes up

Me – but ma'am

Mom – I don't want to discuss this anymore I don't feel good

I just can't believe what just happened! How can he act so immature! How can he let her take his phone I'm 19 but my mom can never do that ugh . I really don't like her treating him like a kid and I wish he will stop letting her treat him like this.


	5. Chapter 5 - breakup?

CHAPTER 4 – BREAKUP?

Ezra texts me next day and I feel sad for him as he is home doing chores while his sis and mom went out to have lunch

Me – you just can't let her treat you like a kid!

Ezra – I know babe

Me – you know nothing you like people controlling you you're just a kid and want to marry me? Shame on you

Ezra – it's her phone she pays bill

Me – then fucking grow up go get a job always wanna stay home and depend on others

Ezra – so you want me to work now?

Me – yes your back is better now till when you'll depend on her and let her boss you? She's your mom not boss

Ezra – I can't do this anymore instead of understanding me you are yelling at me I'm tired of fighting

Me – you're done? So you breaking up? Great just coz you can't grow up you choose to be kid forever over our relationship

I couldn't handle it hearing the word I'm done and I start to poke needles in my wrist and damn it felt good but Ezra made me stop and called me

Ezra – hello

I stayed silent on phone ignoring him

Ezra – babe I know you there please don't do that I really love you ok and I'm sorry for making you think we broke up we didn't broke up babe I love you babe please and I promise I'll get a job and try to keep my phone babe please say something damnit I love you!

Me – okay

I hang up and we text and he told me his sis hurt him by telling him I'm not right girl for him as because of me he woke late and let dogs pee in house

That was so stupid to think or say. The dogs belong to his mom and she should look after them too and it's not his fault they pee in house the dogs are house pets and if they choose to stay inside house it's not his fault. In anger I text him rude stuffs about his sis and mom

Ezra – I shouldn't have saved my parents marriage when I was little and should have stayed silent like my brother and sis and right now I would be living with my dad

Me – that's right and I shouldn't have even cared about getting food for your mom

Ezra – I told you she's mean but you didn't listen I just wish someone else adopts me

Me – you're 25 you can't get adopted you're an adult so start acting like one and stop her from being a control freak!

but little did I know that his mom had snatched his phone and was reading everything

Me – Ezra

Me – reply are you ok?

His mom – he's fine. Never contact him again

His mom – you have said some horrible things

Me – but he my bf

His mom – not anymore

Me – ma'am he is 25 you can't control him. Ma'am listen to me!

I called many times but she turned off his whatsapp making me into tears I hate her so much. She controls Ezra and our relationship too but I'm not giving up she ended us up but neither me or Ezra told each other we broke up and she can't make that decision for us. I know she has his phone so I got to wait till he gets his phone back to find a solution but I know he won't get his phone anytime soon and it can take days, weeks or even month unless he does something or mans up but I know that I'm not giving up on us and I'll always wait for him and fight for our love as he the one who has my heart

I know I may sound silly as he so far away and it's just long distance relationship controlled by his mom but no matter what I really am in love with him and we always believed we each other's soul mates I just hope he doesn't believe any of his mom's lies that I am the one who broke up and waits for me. I'll never even dream of hurting him he is my man and even though he might be weak I am a fighter !

I go to sleep crying and empty stomach thinking how to get him back my baby my sweetheart Ezra.


End file.
